Dipping into the Dark Side
by lezonne
Summary: Mature. After living in Australia for 2 years, Hermione returns home to a different life. Unsatisfied with the calm, settled lives her friends lead she happens across an elite Pureblood-Slytherin club, one she is eagerly invited into. But she never knew the affects her appearance would have on Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Original Title:** Dipping into the Dark Side

**Original Summary: **Hermione happens by a pub one day while avoiding her friends. After a two year sabbatical in Australia shortly after the war, she returns home to find a much different social circle. And at her new destination, there's a wizard or two all too eager to tempt her into the darker side of life and sex.

**Originally Written for: **After a two-year sabbatical in Australia shortly after the war, Hermione returns home to find a very different social circle. Harry and Ginny are married, Ron and Luna are expecting their first child and even Neville is happily settled. And she thinks they are all insane.

* * *

**A/n:** Hello again! I wrote this for a competition on LJ called "Hermione-Smut". It's pretty self-explanatory. For this chapter it focuses on TN X HG, but next it'll be DM X HG maybe with some Theo mixed in. But in the end this is a loud and proud Dramione fic! Enjoy. Also, thanks to my beta **lozipozivanillabean**!

**Warnings: **Rated for lots of lemons, alcohol, possible drug use and coarse language.

* * *

Dipping into the Dark Side

The air was cool for August. She wandered down the paths she knew well, their endpoints carved into the very foundations of her mind. Two years away from England couldn't skewer the memories she had from years past, spent with the jovial folk that she had called her friends. But times were warped now, and after two years in Australia, she was back.

Her time away put many things into perspective. She left originally because of Ron, because they both came to a mutual agreement to see other people after the heat of the war was over and their extreme differences came into play again. He wanted an immediate marriage, and she wanted time to readjust into everyday life, find her parents, and finish her education and a job. His patience wore thin regarding that and they parted ways.

Australia felt like one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She had time to relax, take things at her own pace, and study at a two-year long course at university. She pretended to be a muggle at the time, but a few stray witches realised who she was, from the world-wide articles produced after Voldemort's fall, those nations who refused to come to Britain's aid now sending praise for their wondrous achievement. It was silly if anyone asked her, but hey, who was she to judge? She up and left the day she broke up with Ron, knowing she had to find her family as quickly as possible.

But they remained in Australia, too uncomfortable with what went on in London to return to their old home. And when the tides of life changed, she parted with them again, promising to visit often. They were not part of the magical community, and had a hard time adjusting to the fact that their daughter fought and almost died in a war. It rested a bit too heavily on them, and in the end she left them where they were happiest, returning to Britain with a heavy heart.

Neville and Hannah's wedding wasn't unexpected, though she didn't expect they would wed at only twenty years old. Considering Ron was off with Luna now, happily married and expecting their first child, and Harry and Ginny were blissfully wedded, she felt like the odd one out. No boyfriend to speak of, no romantic affiliations to brag about, she seemed to be the only one who was turned off by romance. Amongst her friends, it was almost a sin. They were all finding happy love within each other, pleased by the relationships they had developed and maintained. The fact that she didn't even want a boyfriend alarmed all of her friends, who seemed to cope in the comfort of their spouse.

For Hermione, that was too clean-cut. She didn't want an everyday relationship with no spice and someone to tie her down. She didn't want to be secured to one person, and she certainly didn't want to contemplate marriage anytime in the next ten years. Maybe that was one of the reasons she opted to wander down the darkened streets of magical London that night, no particular destination in mind. Maybe it was the thrill of being alone and knowing she could handle herself, or the undeniable boredom that she knew existed when she was around her friends. They were all too happy with their warped sense of reality.

She'd been back for only a month and already she felt claustrophobic. Too many couples parading around London in a diluted sense of love. She needed space, and these nighttime walks seemed to provide the best situation for that. Even her co-workers were grinding on her last nerve.

Wandering around a corner, she instantly backtracked. Hermione blinked twice before peering back around the wall again, eyes enlarging as she took in the scene just a few feet from her. A wizard leant against a woman not too far off. Briefly she thought something sinister was afoot, until the woman let out a moan of pleasure, quickly followed by another. And Hermione realised that the moan didn't originate from this mystery woman. Surprised, her head whipped straight forward to peer down the alley, eyes widening. Another couple stood less than ten feet away, going at it as well.

What the hell was going on? Did none of them feel any shame being out there, baring themselves to a possible complete stranger while fucking in an alleyway? She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Having a good time watching Granger?"She jumped, spinning around as she did a turn in the air to peer at the speaker. Two men stood shadowed, their expressions hidden by the night. Immediately she had her wand out, staring at the two strangers. What exactly did they want?

"Who are you?" she spat, fearful of the answer; though it wasn't because she didn't know the tone. Her heart hammered as she could practically see who one of the men before her really was.

"Don't be like that Draco," said man number two, "She doesn't seem to have any idea what's going on here." Out of the shadows stepped a man with darker skin and dark black hair, eyeing her as he spoke. "Hello Granger."

Her eyebrows shot up, waiting for the man's name to register. He smirked at her obvious confusion and extended a hand. "I'm Blaise, Draco's friend. We never formally talked to each other, but he used to bitch about you all the time. I'd know you from description anywhere."

Looking at the other shadow, Hermione waited several moments before the person stepped forward, revealing a blonde prat. He glared at the intrusive woman, seemingly trying to get rid of her with his glare. She just ignored him, waiting to see what else this Blaise character had to say.

"You seem to have stumbled onto the darker side of the world."

"I was walking," she defended, crossing her arms. "Just because this is… happening doesn't mean it's what I was looking for."

"You haven't made to leave yet," the Italian pointed out, glancing back towards the alleyway behind her. "They're rather loud, aren't they? Those personal bubbles really don't do much."

"Excuse me?"

"Personal bubbles," he said, stepping towards her. She backed up, and was able to see the couples in the alley again through her peripheral vision. "It's a type of spell that you cast when you're too excited about boning a girl to really worry about where you are. You cast it and it creates a bubble around you that dilutes the noise. Obviously, it doesn't block all the noise out."

Her eyes widened. "It's animalistic."

"It's carnal," the blonde snapped, drawing her attention again. He didn't seem like he planned to answer the question in her eyes, and shoved past her, ignoring the fact that their shoulders touched. She watched him wander down past the next light, before turning and entering the building, supposedly the same one people were currently fucking against.

"This is a dirty establishment," she snapped, turning away from the Italian to storm past the alleyway. "I can't believe the two of you are associating with an establishment like this!"

The man followed her along. "You think I'm a part of this as well?"

"You were walking with Malfoy," she reminded, turning to glare at him under the next light. He shrugged, unable to protest. "And he already went inside, so I'm only left to assume that you two are here together, planning to partake in those repulsive events. Don't they have any shame?"

He smirked, copying Malfoy so well it was alarming. "You'd be surprised." He extended a hand towards her. "Now how can you judge a place if you haven't been inside."

"I'm not sure I want to go in," she admitted, eyeing him wearily. Something about this situation didn't seem quite right. "It's rather… shady."

"Some of the best spots in the world are shady," Blaise said, grabbing her hand. "Just take a peek inside. You might find that you like the darker side of things."

It seemed like a really stupid idea to follow this man inside the establishment, but something about the situation drew her in. This was like nothing she'd seen before. It wasn't quite a cheap strip club, for the woman she saw outside appeared to be very well dressed before they were stripped down. No obnoxious music played giving her a headache, and no one on drugs was stumbling by, grabbing at her arms. Sure, there were people fucking like animals outside, but that was it. Maybe the inside was classier, or even worse. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

Reminding herself that she was a very capable witch and could probably take down Blaise fairly easy, she dipped herself into the waters of temptation and let him pull her towards the door. She wondered if it were a stupid idea, and whether or not she should run away now.

The inside wasn't quite what she expected. It was warm, biting off the chilly breeze that engulfed her on her walk. The entire place was decorated rather simply, but there was an abundance of liquor and food all over the place. There were at least five dozen people situated in the small space, sitting on top of one another, speaking quite loudly. She let Blaise guide her through the sea of people, pulling her along towards the back of the darkly-lit establishment, to a circle of people.

"Well, there's a face I never thought I'd see here," came a voice, catching her attention immediately. She recognised the man as Theodore Nott from school, the bigoted friend of Malfoy's who had lots of fun torturing the poor Hufflepuffs. She didn't particularly like him. "What brings you down here, Miss goody-two-shoes?"

She crinkled her nose, irritated by the name. She no longer enjoyed being referred to as a book worm, especially after the war. She was so much more than her brains. Getting right up next to him as she let go of Blaise's hand, she bent down and leant towards his face.

"I'm here exploring the darker side of things," she replied airily, causing one of his eyebrows to shoot up. Sure, she was quoting Blaise, but the Italian had nothing to say about it as she straightened and turned around. Blaise seemed to be studying her with a dangerous smile though, the same type of expression lingering in Malfoy's eyes.

She moved to step away from Nott, but hands found her waist and pulled her back, unprepared, onto the lap of the very man that infuriated her. Perhaps if she was looking, she may have seen Malfoy tense.

"What are you-"

"Relax," the man said, massaging her shoulders. He bent in, speaking directly into her ear, "I thought you wanted to dance in the darker sides of life."

She didn't relax instantly into his touch, and looked around the place instead. This group of Slytherin's unsettled her, from the three men she was now re-meeting to the disgusting sneer Flint shot her way, and the devilishly curious eyes of Daphne Greengrass. But the entire place wasn't made up of only Slytherin's. Looking around she could spot several people from several other houses, some of whom she'd once been friends with. She wondered what they would think of her now if they were to look over to see her sprawled upon Theo's lap.

It wasn't just a nest of snakes planning to make a fool of her, it was an entire building full of people who seemed to be here with one single purpose- sex. But she couldn't imagine that some of the faces there would come for just carnal needs, especially not the faces of some of the top Aurors and detectives in England. Her fears that this was happening to set her up and get her laughed at disappeared as she realised that the Slytherin's didn't seem to have malicious intentions. Well, none that she saw so far.

Flint was whispering to Daphne when she turned back, openly groping the woman. Even at twenty, Hermione didn't quite understand the fascination with acting so bold in public. A few moments later the duo left them, and Nott adjusted beneath her. She had yet to respond to him, too absorbed in what was happening around her.

"What exactly is this place?" she asked at length, unable to put a name to it. Whorehouse didn't seem fitting at all, and everyone was very much a willing participant. From what she could tell, there was no upper level.

"It's called Dark Nest," Malfoy said, glowering at her. "Mostly, it's for Purebloods."

"And why is that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at the blonde.

"It's for people ignoring their lives Granger, not for stupid little muggleborns who wander around too much at night," he spat, watching her intently. She couldn't recall a time when he looked so hard at her.

"What Draco is trying to say," Blaise cut in, taking a drink offered up to him, "Is that this is like a spa in a way. You come here, work out the problems in your brain, find some stress relief." He beckoned to the scenery around them, the couples' slowly dispersing out- "And not to worry about real life. It's mostly for Purebloods because we're in the roughest situation right now."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. A man came by and offered her a drink, but she quickly declined. "I better not."

The hands that were barely massaging her back tightened up, moving around to flick against her breasts briefly before circling back, causing her to jump slightly at Theo's boldness. He pulled her back against him, something else she wasn't expecting.

"That's no way to live on the edge," he grumbled, locking his arms around her waist again. "I thought you were going to try dancing on the dark side of the moon."

"I am, but-"

"Wildcards don't refuse liquor darling," he said, pulling her against him. She wasn't as alarmed as she should be about feeling something semi-hard poking at her bottom. "Live a little."

He had a point, she supposed. Although she wouldn't let a Slytherin of all people sway her judgment, the idea was getting tempting as the drink remained held out for her. After all the stress of dealing with Neville's wedding to Hannah and the love struck idiots that were now her friends, she could probably use the relaxer. Besides, everyone else was doing it. She wouldn't see them as blundering idiots if she was one as well.

Without thinking she took the offered shot and downed it, ignoring Blaise's widening eyes as she did so. Malfoy continued to stare at her with that unreadable expression in his eyes.

"There you go," Theo said, massaging her hips now. "Let loose Granger."

"We'll see," she said, turning back to glance at him. He was grinning like the devil at her, and she had the feeling that this night was going to go places she wasn't expecting.

* * *

About an hour later Hermione knew she was drunk, really drunk, and Nott was having too much fun. She laughed a lot, stumbled when she got up, and couldn't handle herself well at all. Malfoy watched her with hooded eyes, but Nott took advantage of the situation and kept feeling her up every chance he got. She couldn't focus enough to figure out how that made Malfoy feel, since he was so intent on watching her, much less if she truly hated it or loved it.

She was in the deep end, and she knew it, for it was dangerous to trust people that were once her enemies to watch her while she drank. Never one to have more than a couple sips of wine, Hermione realised she'd really been missing out. Drinking hard liquor was fantastic! You lost yourself way faster, and everything felt better. She didn't even worry that Theo was pulling her down on his lap again.

He kissed her without warning, and she was again startled by his boldness. But the friction wasn't entirely unpleasant, and she found herself rather pleased by how talented his tongue was. He bit her lip, hard, and she moaned aloud as he teased her.

"Moan for me Granger," he said, fingering around her nipples through the shirt. She rested her head on his shoulder, lost in the sensation of his touch. He gripped her breast through the shirt, making sure to find and pinch her nipple mercilessly in the process. He didn't let go until she moaned again, still keeping her reactions quiet. He kissed her hard again before the sound even ended.

Twisting her around again in his lap, he pulled her back flush against his front again and she once more felt the hardness beneath her. At least she was getting a rise from him. She gasped when he started undoing the buttons of her shirt, and vaguely noticed that Malfoy was now drinking heavily across the table, doing everything he could to ignore the pair across from him.

It felt so wrong to let Theo undo her shirt in the middle of this open room, but she couldn't help herself. Everyone else was doing it, so why couldn't she? Besides, she wouldn't have wanted to protest anyway, not as he ripped her shirt open further where the buttons ended, exposing her purple, boring bra.

She felt quite exposed, but lost in the feeling of being pleasured. He pulled her bra down, exposing her nipples to the blonde across from them before he switched and let one of his hands begin sliding up her skirt, his other continuing to twist and pull on her nipples. She moaned again.

"Keep going," he hissed, biting her ear. It felt amazing as her eyes slid shut, forgetting about Malfoy and everyone else in the room. His hand pushed her knickers aside, thrusting in two fingers before she knew what was happening. She cried out a little too loudly and one of his hands came to rest gently on her mouth.

"Don't be too loud darling. You don't want everyone in this room watching you."

Her eyes flew open at that, remembering Malfoy and the others again. But he was already distracted, a busty red-head sitting on his lap, her entire upper body exposed. Hermione cringed at the view, before realising she looked the same way. Quickly, she jumped off.

"I don't think we should do this here," she muttered, trying to fix her clothing. He stood quickly as well and stopped her, lust filled eyes meeting her own.

"Okay, we don't have to do it here," he agreed, cocking an eyebrow. "But you were enjoying yourself, were you not?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then we can go upstairs. There's small private rooms up there to use, and no one else will see you."

She wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but couldn't help being intrigued as he mentioned that. Yes, what she was doing wasn't too safe and was possibly dangerous, but she couldn't quite make herself care. Nott was unknown, sexy, and all too eager to please her. Hell, she was just thinking how her friends settled down too quickly and how she needed more time to experiment. Maybe some reckless sex with an old schoolmate would help her feel better.

Grinning, she nodded, leaving her clothing where it was. He smirked, grabbed her hand, and pulled her quickly up the steps. They were almost down a hallway before she turned back and glanced down to see Malfoy, watching her leave as the red head leant between his legs, her head bouncing off his erection. How he didn't feel shame down there, she didn't know.

Theodore led her to a room at the end of the hall, with a bed and bathroom, and that was pretty much it. It didn't take long for him to slam the door shut, spin her around and shove her into the wood frame. She grinned at him.

Her hand found the button and zipper concealing his prize before his hands could make their way back to pleasing her. He groaned when she dipped her hand inside and felt him through his boxers, hard and eager. The man was rather thick, but not as long as she first assumed. Oh well, that didn't matter right. She pulled his cock out before he could one-up her and rubbed the stiff yet soft member between her fingers. He groaned and rested his hands on either side of her head. It felt amazing.

She fell down on her knees, licking the tip with the same sort of perfection that a pro might have, but he got the feeling that Hermione was no pro in the game of lust. Her head dipped down and swallowed more and more of his length as seconds tipped on, engulfing him in a warm, wet space. He groaned, moving one hand down to hold her head in place as he fucked into her mouth. She gagged, but he didn't let up, and she never tried to stop him.

"Fuck Hermione," he groaned, pulling her up and off his dick. He slammed her body into the wall, kissing her firmly as his hand worked back under her skirt. She moaned into his mouth, parts of her body that had been asleep for so long, finally waking up again. He pulled away and spun her around, bracing her hands on the door. It creaked a bit from the force, but held nonetheless as he flipped her skirt up over her bum.

He pulled her knickers aside and rubbed her slit, causing the woman to squirm. "Merlin Granger, I never thought you had a naughty side."

She whimpered at that, rocking on his hand. He only chuckled and replaced the feeling of thin digits rubbing her with something thicker that pushed her lips open barely, and she moaned loudly. Had it been that long since she was connected to a person so intimately?

Theo though, unlike all of her previous lovers, wasn't out to keep her comfortable and ease in. He was looking for a fuck, and got that point clearly across in her mind as he suddenly rammed inside her, pulling her apart, after having been detached from sex for so long. She screamed, gripping the door as her fingernails scratched the wood, her body tightening. He massaged her hips.

"Relax darling," he whispered, bending over her. "You're incredibly tight. It's been a long time since you felt something like this. Just relax."

He wasn't lying, and he knew it. She didn't scream virgin, and he didn't tear her open, so he knew this wasn't her first time. But he wasn't going to back away either. She came up there willingly, and he planned to fuck her willingly.

His length moved inside of her, pounding into her dainty body. She braced her hands against the door, moaning as his hips continued to slam into hers, his cock powering into her again and again. She moaned, and then stopped, realising that it was her making all of that noise. His fingers sat upon her bum, leaving crescent marks as he pounded into her. His grunts mixed with her moans, and sweat dripped down their bodies as he took her standing, bent over in front of him.

"Theo!" she cried, feeling a release that she hadn't been prepared for. He powered into her, causing her pussy to leak as he worked his magic, ignoring the pain from his nails in her behind. The sound of his name on her lips only caused the man to pound away harder at her.

"Turn," he grunted after a moment, pulling out as he spun her around, pushing the girl down on her knees. She complied, trembling from the waves of pleasure licking through her body, her orgasm still fresh in her mind. She didn't argue when he shoved himself between her lips and finished, cum sliding down her throat. He released her when finished, and she slumped against the door, breathing hard.

"Apparently, you can be a little minx," he muttered, moving backward until he found the bed and fell upon it. "Not a bad one either."

She remained on the floor, watching him with weary eyes. Fucking in such a position was new to her, exciting, and she couldn't believe what she'd just done. What was even more frightening was she enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it.

He extended a hand to her as he sat on the bed. "Come, sleep. You look rather tired Granger."

Numbly she got up, her body tingling in ways she wasn't used to. Stumbling to the other side of the bed she fell on the sheets, exhaling as her body found comfort on the mattress. A second later she felt cold, and opened her eyes to see that she was now fully nude. Her clothing sat in a pile on the floor beside her.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back into him. "Sleep Granger. You're going to need your energy if we plan to do that again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Another chapter. Thanks to my beta **lozipozivanillabean**!

* * *

Waking up was like coming out of a dream. She felt light at first, her eyes dancing open as the morning sun peeked through a window that she hadn't noticed the previous night. Shock hit her as she realised this was reality, and bolted up in bed as she looked around.

The room was crappy, nothing like elite Pureblood money could buy, and it took several moments to realise what had happened before she fell asleep last night. Right, she ended up fucking Nott by the door, bent over so he could take her as hard as he pleased. She felt a bit dazed realising she'd done something so brazen and unusual for her, wondering when the last time was that she'd had a random hook-up, and- with a Slytherin no less.

She could answer that with one word: never. It felt like last night she'd been someone different, someone who liked being used and fucked and admired by that man, and so many others like him. It was a complete one-eighty from her normal day to day life, but she couldn't help admitting that she'd loved what they did- twice. Waking up in the middle of the night only to be taken again was surprisingly enjoyable. The logical side of her mind wondered why she was so okay with it, but decided to not try and make sense of things. She might end up giving herself a headache.

Theo was not in the room. She looked around, able to see into the bathroom and noticed that no one was in there. Thrown, she looked over at his side of the bed and spotted a note, and picked it up with delicate fingers. The inscription made her blood boil.

_It was fun Princess. We'll do it again sometime._

Disgusted, she tossed the note aside. So he didn't even have the decency to see her in the morning? Was he that much of a pig, or was she just that awful? Judging from her performance last night, she'd like to think she was pretty good. It was certainly the most daring sexual experience she'd ever had. Getting up she was glad to see that her head didn't hurt too badly and quickly got dressed. She wanted out of the establishment, now.

Why she decided to go inside a place that seemed so obviously dangerous was beyond her, but she wished more than anything that she'd stayed away. Although it was fun and it cleared her mind, she felt used by the bastard now, and that was not something she really wanted.

Wandering out, she realised the place was fairly empty. No hysterical laughter, half naked people or stumbling fools to be found. She quickly made her way down the hallway, ignoring the discarded garments and broken bottles as she went. She just wanted out.

Outside the air was refreshing, and she took a moment to cleanse her soul in a space that didn't smell of cum, alcohol and sweat. It felt nice to breathe outside.

"I see you survived an experience with Nott," came a voice, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked over, immediately tightening up as she recognised who it was.

"You're still here?"

The blonde shrugged, hitting the cigarette in his hand. "I needed a smoke. The woman I partnered with wasn't all that great."

"I didn't need to know that Malfoy."

"Well, it's not as if you didn't do the same thing," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "You engaged in the same act with Nott that I did with Veronica. However, she wasn't nearly as loud as you. I'm guessing Nott didn't slow down long enough to put up a silencing charm?"

Her cheeks coloured and she tightened her jacket, hugging it to her body. "No," she replied stiffly, looking away as the blonde laughed again.

"Well, you can walk at least. He's not usually that gentle."

"Gentle? You must not hear what he actually does!"

"Granger, Nott beds plenty of women all the time, here as well as other places. He's a womanizer at best. I've heard plenty about his performance, both good and bad. It just seems like he took it easy on you. He probably thought you couldn't handle him."

She balled up her hands and dared to look back at him again. "I could handle him just fine Malfoy! You don't know anything if you couldn't even get this Veronica person to scream your name."

He shrugged, hitting the cigarette again. The smoke came out in a purple colour, something she neglected to notice before. "It's not my fault if someone isn't tight, or if they refuse to change positions. She was stubborn and boring. One of the worst fucks I've had in a while."

_I don't believe I'm standing here having this conversation_. "Well, it was… something," she continued, beginning to wander past him. "See you around!"

He caught her arm as she passed and hesitantly she looked back at him. "Oh, Granger? Here, have one. They're good for relaxing you."

He held the box of cigarettes out to her, with which she simply wrinkled her nose and turned away from. "I don't smoke."

"I know Granger, that would be too daring for you. But these aren't actually cigarettes. They calm your nerves."

"Isn't that what all cigarette smokers say about cigarettes?"

"No, they really aren't. There's no nicotine in them, it's just a relaxer. That's why the smoke is purple instead of white. Try one."

"I would never-"

He took the opportunity to shove the cigarette into her mouth while she was talking and against her will Hermione inhaled and sputtered, coughing when he pulled the stick away. But try as she may, she couldn't help feeling much more relaxed now, despite the coughing. She looked at him curiously.

"Don't you feel more relaxed now?"

"What was that Malfoy?" she asked, eyeing the stick suspiciously. He just laughed.

"I told you Granger, it's a relaxer. Literally, that's what they're called. They aren't bad for you because the smoke doesn't move past your mouth, and it's more like the muggle version called hookah than anything. They're shaped like cigarettes, but they aren't."

"Interesting," she replied, still surprised that the stick had this effect on her. Despite feeling calm, she really wanted to get away from Malfoy. He wasn't her favoruite character after all. "But, I do need to be on my way."

"Planning to return for another round?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. Her cheeks turned scarlet despite how calm she was, and she fought to keep her composure in check.

"No, I don't think so. I'd rather not associate myself with such a shady establishment again."

"Suit yourself," he said as she walked away. As she did, he couldn't help glancing up and down her body. She was pretty to look at, but so what? He was still having a hard time figuring out what Nott saw in her last night that caused him to bang the girl.

That was a lie, and he knew it. If Granger wasn't already being corrupted by Theo, he would've done so himself. Something about having Gryffindor's former princess sitting on your lap was incredibly enticing, especially the way she did it last night.

That, and the noise she could make. Her moans had him jerking off last night, the paper thin walls absolutely useless to block off sound when a spell wasn't applied. The girl he fucked didn't seem to match up to her at all. Draco thought he actually got the bad end of the deal, and it could've paid off to be a little nicer to her.

But he had a plan, one he didn't think she could resist. The woman seemed easily temped by dark magic and foreign ground, and though he knew she would never switch sides in any aspect, she seemed to like toying with a rougher side of sex, if Nott's evaluation on her performance was anything like the real thing. And Draco was going to get a taste of her.

* * *

Adjusting back into life after her sex adventure was surprisingly hard, even if Hermione didn't want to admit it. Something about her random, enticing experience the day before caused her to veer off track at work, and often times while she was out with friends they discovered that she wasn't even listening. Hermione couldn't help it though, she was thinking about what an exciting adventure she'd had.

The problem was, she wasn't think specifically of Theo anymore. If she thought back to that amazing night, she couldn't help but admit that it was inhumanly fun, even if it boarded on indecency and whore-ness. It was fun, and that's all she really cared to acknowledge.

But Theo was no longer her lover. The night before she woke up dripping from her dream, searching for a certain toy she hadn't used since she was seventeen. Pleasuring herself at that early hour, she was almost ashamed to admit who she thought about the entire time. Platinum hair and long, delicate fingers did not match the physique of the man who took her twice at the club. Theo didn't even seem to fit into her fantasy anymore, oddly enough. It was like he was merely a stepping stone into bigger and better things. For a bit she wondered if she was completely delusional.

Imagining Draco Malfoy as her lover was way too far-fetched. Seriously, she wanted to know if that cigarette looking thing he gave her was laced or something. The thought of the toned blonde with his long, thick member shouldn't be the reason she was wet. Hermione wasn't quite sure who she wanted to have as the main character in her fantasies, but it couldn't be him.

Running into the man a few days later didn't help matters much. She was out with Ginny and Luna trying to hold a conversation with them, but it was getting nowhere fast. They kept talking about the joys of married life and how happy they were with their husbands, and Hermione knew they were hinting at something. She ended up making an excuse to leave early and got out of the restaurant quickly, food in hand. She would rather just eat at home.

And then she spotted him, her kryptonite walking up to her in fitted trousers and a figure hugging shirt, his mate walking beside him looking just as attractive. She cursed, wondering why the world was working against her. She could not run into Draco and Blaise that day, and she quickly tried to duck out of site into a nearby alley, hoping they would pass by. It didn't really work though, as they had already seen her.

"Granger, you're looking well," Blaise said as they entered into the alley she'd just disappeared into, preparing to apparate when she heard his voice. She could've left right then, but something held her there; she wanted to see what would happen.

Turning around she raised an eyebrow at the duo, watching Malfoy's eyes roam over her body again. "Fine, and yourself?"

"Peachy." She noted that Malfoy had moved to lean against the wall, hands shoved into his pockets. Despite how very much she hated him, she couldn't help thinking back to her night of adventure, the one that took place in a building only a few blocks away. And the blonde's presence was doing strange things to her.

He pulled from his pocket a cigarette looking item and lit it up. Again, she saw purple smoke instead of white and realised it was another one of those relaxers. He extended his arm towards her, offering one, and she quickly denied him. Hermione didn't want to end up doing stupid things while in the presence of these two.

"Suit yourself," he replied, mimicking the last thing he said to her. "And what are you doing in an alleyway Granger?"

"Avoiding you," she chirped, and he merely chuckled.

"You're doing a rather poor job."

"I was about to apparate," she bristled, glaring in the blonde's direction, who raised an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you?"

For a moment she had nothing to say, unwilling to admit that she was drawn into staying once he'd appeared. "I was distracted, thank you very much."

"I didn't realise my presence had such an effect on you," he joked, stepping closer to her. "Would you perhaps like something to eat?"

She wanted to point out that she just ate with her friends, but bit her lip instead and considered his offer. Those stunning, seducing grey eyes of his called out to her, and they had the same dark sheen to them that they did the night that nameless girl gave him head. Only now, the look appeared to be directed her way.

How could she pass up the possible opportunity to cleanse her inexcusable desire for Malfoy? If they fucked once then she was certain that it would all be out of her system and she could resume leading a normal life and sleeping with regular guys, not the intriguing bodies of former classmates in an overcrowded club. She could go back to being safe, secure and not doing dangerous and irrational things. Arching an eyebrow, she smirked at him.

"Of course I would Malfoy. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Lunch didn't last long. They both ordered lightly and tried to have a normal conversation, despite the fact that people were sending them confused, bewildered looks. They were not the everyday couple, but at least Malfoy was able to pick a down-scale place where they drew less attention.

Malfoy however, did not give her long to focus on her croissant. The sole of his shoe started rubbing her leg and before long she found them playing footsy. It was an interesting game for them, and she kept watching his dark grey eyes as they played together. Being alone with him was intoxicating.

Come to think of it, she wasn't sure where Blaise went. He must've disappeared while they were talking. And from the look of things, she couldn't help thinking that this might be a plan. He looked aroused from the start, and she wouldn't be surprised to find out that it was true.

Why did that turn her on too?

At one point she got daring and sat back in her seat, tea in hand, and let her foot drift higher and higher up his leg. She watched the cool composure Malfoy had slowly sliding away, his teeth gradually moving to bite his lip as she brushed his much more delicate regions. She had become quite flexible over the years.

So she was right from the get-go, he wanted her. And she was all too willing to comply.

He bent forward a minute or two later, eyes clouded with lust. It was apparent that they both wanted the same thing. "Come back to my place Granger."

It felt like a dangerous thing to go back with him to his home, but her arousal told her it was probably safe. He hadn't tried to kill her, and she doubted he would. Besides, she knew wordless magic, so at the very least she could defend herself if things took a turn for the worst.

She doubted they would. He threw some money down on the table and offered her his hand, walking them to the floo at the back of the establishment. Pulling her inside with him, he smirked.

"You'll have to go with me. It's warded."

"I expected as much."

He pulled her closer, feeling her body against his. "Good."

* * *

Passion comes in an array of different forms, and Hermione found that the passion vault in her heart was overflowing as Draco's hands worked wonders on her body. He wasn't as rough nor as quick as Theo was, and she was appreciating every second of it. This gave her more time to linger in his presence, against his lips, moaning from his touch.

But that didn't mean Malfoy was a patient man. She found herself on her knees soon enough, replicating the position she saw him in back at the club, a redhead capturing all of his attention. Now, she was the one he couldn't stop looking at as she took him deep inside her mouth. His hand fisted into her hair as he rocked his hips in time with her bobbing head. His moans filled her ears, and she could feel her body getting more and more prepared for him.

Merlin, she wanted him. And this time she didn't need any sort of intoxication to readily follow him to bed. It was all about lust desire, and open choices. She wondered if Theo would've been as arousing if the alcohol wasn't toying with her head. Oh well, it didn't matter now.

Although they started at his bed, she quickly found herself bent over the mattress instead of lying upon it. He took her from behind, rough thrusts causing her to cry out as he made his mark on her. But this time, she found that he was much more into the game than Theo was. One of his hands worked on the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening, making sure that she found more than one release before he finished. And when he did, he flipped her around on her back, fucking her into the mattress for a second go without missing a beat.

Before the end, she found herself riding him. It was incredibly sexy to have the man beneath her, gripping her hips as she slid up and down his cock. When he came a second time, it was down her throat. Only then did she finally get to fall into the sheets, exhausted from their adventure.

They didn't speak for many minutes at first, both lost in the tingly sensations of the aftermath as well as the desperate need to catch their breath. When Hermione was finally able to lift her head and look back at the blonde, he was smirking like usual.

"Must you always look like that?"

"Yes," he said cheekily, removing his boxers, the sole piece of clothing left between the two of them. Flicking his wrist he brought a sheet up, draping it over the both of them. "You should sleep."

"_You_ should sleep! You're the one that pounded me for most of it."

He winked, getting comfortable on the bed. "I didn't say I wasn't going to sleep Granger. Just rest."

She couldn't really argue with him, considering how incredibly tired she felt. Getting comfortable on the lavish bed was no problem, and as she began drifting to sleep, she tried to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. The room was finally decorated, large and expansive. She wondered if they were at the Manor, but was too tired to ask.

Hermione failed to notice the silver eyes watching her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Draco stood in the bathroom alone the following morning, hands gripping the sink. What the hell did he think he was doing?

Pleasuring himself with Granger was one thing. Causing her to orgasm was an accomplishment. But making sure she was completely and utterly satisfied was something else entirely. He might be an excellent bed-mate, but he never spent so much time on the person who followed him home for a night of adventures. Why he spent so much time on her last night escaped him, especially since he was the one bitching about her coming into the club in the first place.

But Merlin, he couldn't get her off his mind. He almost woke her up last night to have another go but withdrew and instead took an extremely early morning shower, leaving the woman to her sleep. He recalled Granger's moans capturing his attention at the pub early into the morning when Theo obviously woke her up for another go, and did not want to be anything like the man. He didn't want there to be any comparisons.

Why that mattered to him so much was a mystery as well, but he didn't dare think too much about it. That might cause some serious complications. Besides, it was Granger, and he shouldn't have any lasting feelings about their adventures.

Oh, but he did. He was drawn to her body that morning when he woke up again, only to begrudgingly leave the bed and end up in the bathroom once more. She was doing dangerous things to his mind, causing him to question what the hell was the matter with him. He now wore some pajama trousers, having decided to look semi-decent when she awoke. Hopefully that would keep the former bookworm from turning pink and shy when she got up. He could so see it happening.

"You're up early." He snapped his head around to look at the very woman who had been haunting his thoughts, brown hair in utter disarray as she stood in the doorway. She had a content, pleased look on her face and he couldn't help feeling smitten that he was the reason it was there. The sheet from his bed was clustered around her, pretending to hide her modesty. Granger was silly sometimes. It wasn't like he didn't see all of her last night.

"Trying to hide yourself?" he asked nodding towards the sheet. She shrugged, nodding to his trousers in return.

"I saw from the bed that you'd decided to cover up, and I wasn't in the mood to get back into my clothing before I'd had a shower."

He rolled his eyes. "So picky I see." He reached out, pulling gently on the fabric. "I think it's quite unnecessary."

"It _is_ necessary Malfoy. Our night is over, so we're not technically sleeping together now. If you're going to make this difficult I'll just gather my things and return to my home to shower."

He chuckled at that, snapping his fingers. The sheet disappeared and she was left completely nude, glaring in his direction as her face turned scarlet.

"Bastard."

He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him. She could feel his arousal present through the thin pants. "Oh, I know darling," He muttered, pulling gently on her hair. She allowed her head to tip back, inviting him to bend forward and capture his mouth in hers. Hermione melted into the kiss despite herself, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"How about I help you out with that shower?" he muttered, pulling back briefly to bite her lip. She moaned and he grinned, releasing her again. "I'll make sure you get clean."

She cocked an eyebrow at that, knowing that there would be strings attached to his little offer. But, she was all too willing to take him up on it. She was falling quite fast for the fantastic sex Draco Malfoy could offer her, and if he wanted to keep playing she was happy to oblige.

It was just sex, after all. No strings attached.

Smiling playfully she ghosted a hand over the bulge in his pants, causing his head to fall back. Grinning she skipped to the shower, turning it on to find the perfect temperature.

"Coming?" she asked, glancing down as she spoke. He smirked at that, removing his clothing with a quick pull. She was in the shower by the time he joined her, and he leant forward, cupping her wet breasts from behind.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Don't you find it a bit… lower-class?" Hermione asked, testing him. They were sitting in his dining room later, eating a breakfast that he insisted she stay for. When she shot down the idea of having house elves do any of the work, he ended up cooking eggs for the both of them, shirtless.

He was just trying to tease her.

Once she had eaten half of her plate they finally began talking, both famished from their adventurous night. Briefly Draco got her to talk about their sex upstairs, but she wasn't into discussing that. There was something far more pressing on her mind. She ended up questioning him about the pub, which was currently their topic of choice. She wanted to know how he was okay going to the establishment, engaging in such animalistic actions and baring his body to everyone in a room. Although she did, briefly, engage in the same sort of game she had since felt a bit shameful for it all, and was quite interested to figure out what he thought about everything.

"It's just the way the place is Granger. After the war a lot of Purebloods had a hard time morphing into society since everything was so… bad for us. We made a lot of enemies. So we decided to start the club. A group of people around our age did so about a year ago. Since then it's majorly expanded. People go to fuck, drink and do an array of disobedient and potentially stupid things that can't be done elsewhere. It's fun for everyone there, as you so clearly demonstrated."

Her cheeks tinged pink at his words, but she said nothing on the matter. "So… you all go to act completely careless?"

"Well… that's why you were there, right?" he asked, smirking. "That's exactly why we go. We're all trying to ignore our responsibilities and birth rites."

"Birth rites hmm? You haven't mentioned that yet."

He shrugged, sipping his coffee. "It's a place where your parents or respective elders don't want to be seen and refuse to go. As I've said, most of us are Purebloods who are supposed to marry young, take over whatever business our family has and double the profit, the people you sell and market to, and basically cause it to expand. I'm twenty years old for Merlin's sake Granger. The last thing I'm looking to do is settle down and act responsible. I didn't get much of a chance to rebel during my youth for obvious reasons, and now I'm not going to let the opportunity pass me by. My parents might be shunned from the social circles in basically every country in Europe, but that's not my problem. I just can't stand the thought of settling down yet."

"I hear you," she replied, crossing her arms. "I've been gone for a few years now, but now I'm back and everything is just wrong. My friends are all settled down and somehow happy, and I still fail to see how it's possible. They are all the same age as you and I, yet they are comfortable acting like they're in their late twenties. It's crazy."

He nodded, something shining in his eyes. "Exactly, Granger. I never thought you would be the one to be wild and free when we grew up, but I suppose you're full of surprises lately. That's why most of my friends frequent the pub. We refuse to act responsible yet."

"So I've noticed."

Draco smirked. "The group meets every two weeks in the same building. Just as I asked you before, will you be coming back?"

"Being completely smashed while I look for someone to sleep around with isn't exactly my cup of tea Malfoy. I might not like being tied down to anything yet, but after my experience with Theo, I'm not looking forward to a repeat. One time was perfectly fine with me."

"That bad, hmm?"

She rolled her eyes. "The way he handled things was rude and the way he exhibited me isn't something I want to repeat. I'm perfectly fine not returning."

"So you are still a bit of a prude under it all." She threw her napkin at him, which caused the blonde to chuckle. "Will you be coming back here then?"

Startled by his question, she almost choked on her drink. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me Granger- are you going to return here? Obviously you had more fun sleeping with me than Theo." He looked way too proud to know that.

"Why would you want me to come back Malfoy? I thought this was a one-time deal. Don't you have a rule about not sleeping with the same girl twice or something? I thought I heard Zabini muttering something about that."

"Well yes, usually I do. But I think I'll make a special exception for you Granger." He winked her way.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I think you're going to find a way to repeat your actions somehow, so why not with me? You're obviously enjoying yourself a bit too much."

"I'm enjoying myself just enough."

"Sure you are." He leaned back in his chair, studying her. "If you change your mind Granger, owl me. My bed's always open."

She crinkled her nose, eyeing him. She wasn't quite sure if that was an invitation of a way of calling her a slag. "We'll see Malfoy."

And Draco just chuckled, winking her way. He had complete confidence that she would return, if the way she moaned was any indication.

* * *

**A/n:** Chapter 3 isn't finished yet and it will take longer to post it. Story is not abandoned!


End file.
